You Don't Get To Just Turn Up Here & Say Sorry
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: A Christmas 2 shot Mainly Joey/Lauren with some Max/Tanya in the first chapter enjoy :) last chapter is more M rated.
1. Chapter 1

'You Don't Get To Just Turn Up Here & Say Sorry'

I had this short one shot idea in my head last night & I decided to write it because it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.

Dedicated to my Jouren girls, Laura & Abie, who helped me outside with life drama & it meant alot :)

Lauren awoke on Christmas Day, groaning as the last few day events filled her mind. She checked the time, it was half past 9 and Abi had already gone downstairs. Lauren sighed, rolling onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She didn't want a family Christmas, it was the last thing she wanted. She had drunk wrecked her parents wedding and Joey had left. Nothing made sense anymore. There was a knock on the door and Lauren groaned, placing a pillow on her face.

"Go away, Abi, I'm not coming down" Lauren exclaimed.

"It's not Abi, it's me" Her fathers voice answered through the door. Lauren sighed, chucked aside her bed covers and opened the door.

"Please Dad, I don't need another lecture" Lauren said, groaning as she rubbed her forehead, remembering she had told her father all her current secrets a day and a night ago and she spent most of Christmas Eve in her bedroom in a depressed mess.

"I'm not going to give you one, babe, I just want you to come downstairs, I have something for you" Max replied. Lauren rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip.

"You'll like it, trust me" Max added, smiling a little. Lauren groaned, nodded, walked out and closed the door. Max stopped at the bathroom.

"You might wanna freshen up and brush your teeth" Max told her. Lauren narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what the hell was going on but decided that because her father seemed in an extremely good mood, she wouldn't argue with him. 5 minutes later, Lauren walked back out of the bathroom and followed her father downstairs where he then stopped at the living room door.

"In there. I'll give you a few moments" Max said, walking towards the kitchen where Lauren saw her mother, Abi and Oscar. She grabbed Max's arm.

"Dad, what the hell is going?" Lauren asked, still as confused as ever.

"Just go and see, Lauren. I'll be there in a few minutes" Max replied, kissing his daughters cheek and walked into the kitchen. She stared at him and locked eye contact with Abi who pointed at the living room and smiled. Lauren rolled her eyes, sighed and opened the door, not knowing what to expect but she wasn't expecting this. It was Joey, standing in the living room. She just stared at him for a moment then let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and Lauren shut the living room door.

"Is it true? What Mum told me?" Lauren questioned, trying to keep her cool, as she felt hot tears forming as Joey's face was torn.

"Yes, Lauren, I'm so so-" His words were cut off because she had walked up to him and slapped him across the face. Joey held his face as he looked at Lauren who was trying to control her emotions.

"I deserved that. Probably a lot more" Joey commented, looking at Lauren intensely and lifted his hand and tucked her hair behind her ear. She was looking down at this point and she looked up him at this action. Their eyes locked and passion flared as they closed the space between them and kissed. Lauren gasped as she forgot how good it felt to have his lips against hers.

"You don't just get to turn up here and say sorry" Lauren whispered against his lips as she gently stoked Joey's red cheek with the back of her hand.

The door opened and they created some space between them as Joey saw her father who smiled a little at them.

"Time for that later, right now, I need to give your mum her present" Max said, letting Tanya and Abi in.

"Your father appears to have a plan and I am worried" Tanya told Lauren, as she sat down. Max laughed as he handed her a box. Tanya looked at him, confused.

"Merry Christmas, babe" Max said, kissing Tanya's cheek. She exchanged looks with her daughters of confusion and excitement. Tanya opened the box and gasped when she saw white material.

"You didn't!" Tanya exclaimed as she pulled out a white dress. A wedding dress. Abi was grinning from ear to ear whilst Lauren looked at Joey then to Max, trying to work out his plan.

"Tanya, will you marry me today?" Max asked, as Tanya stared in awe at her dress. She squealed and jumped up. She nodded as she kissed him.

"Go and get ready then. I want a quick word with Lauren and Joey" Max told Tanya. She nodded, grabbed Abi's hand and they left the room.

"I don't care what my brother has said, if you want to be together, then you have my blessing" Max told them. Lauren gasped, looking from the two of them, confused by this reaction.

"Wait, what?" Lauren questioned, in shock. Max chuckled.

"I want you to be happy, Lauren. If Joey makes you happy, then I'm happy for you" Max replied. She smiled and look at Joey, who was also taking this in. Lauren didn't know where this side of her father had come from but she liked it and she ran to hug him.

"Thank you" Lauren said, quietly to Max. He rubbed her back in a comforting way. He pushed her away and walked towards Joey, holding out his hand. Joey shook it.

"But do anything like this again, I don't care what your intentions are, I won't be so kind, okay?" Max said. Joey nodded.

"Wait, what about Derek?" Lauren asked. Joey looked at her and exhaled deeply.

"You leave my brother to me. Now I believe we have a wedding to get ready for?" Max replied. Lauren smiled and nodded then Max left the room.

"Your gonna ruin the moment ain't you?" Lauren asked, reading the deep in thought expression on Joey's face.

"I don't want to but Derek isn't the type to back down, Lauren" Joey replied, sighing.

"Can we at least face whatever Derek does together please?" Lauren offered him. Joey looked at her for a moment and nodded, holding out his hand. Lauren took it and he pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, Merry Christmas, Lauren" Joey told her, holding her close. Lauren smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Joey" Lauren replied, thinking what a 360 turn had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

So I ask to do this on twitter & I decided to make this one shot into a two shot. With this chapter being M rated but I gotta admit, its not my best work. Enjoy anyways :) xx

•••

The wedding went to plan. It was a small affair but in the back of Lauren's mind, she had been nagging feeling that Derek was going to turn and destroy everything. She tried to hide this and smile as it was the least she could do for her parents.

As they returned for Christmas dinner, Max had invited most of the family even Cora and Alice but Derek wasn't invited and this didn't bother the family as they enjoyed a family dinner. Lauren was relieved that her parents got the wedding they deserved after her outburst a few nights before. She offered to take the dishes into the kitchen. Abi said she would help when there was a knock on the door. Abi and Lauren didn't hear this and they carried on in the kitchen. A few seconds later, Joey came through the kitchen door and grabbed Lauren's hand pulling her out. She stared at him confused when she was about to ask him what was going on, Lauren heard the loud tones of her Uncle Derek. She quietly groaned as Joey took her upstairs and they walked into her room.

"Your dad is trying to get rid of him because Derek doesn't know I'm here and Uncle Max wants to keep it that way" Joey told her, closing the door.

"So why drag me up here then?" Lauren asked, crossing her arms.

"Because it gives me chance to talk to you properly" Joey replied, looking at her intensely. Lauren sighed.

"What's there to talk about, Joey? It's sorted" Lauren stated, turning her back to him. He grabbed her arm, turning her to him and Lauren looked at him.

"You need to hear it from me. You deserve that" Joey told her. Lauren sighed and nodded.

"Okay. Just don't feed me crap me like you having been doing. I need to know the truth. From you" Lauren replied, sitting on her chair near her desk, waiting for him to start.

"The night of the accident. Derek was throwing his weight around. He wanted to use the accident to get what he wanted. He wanted us to be father and son. The perfect family unit. Along with Alice. I declined and he said he would withdraw his statement. So I thought I was calling his bluff when I said you didn't mean anything to me so he told me prove it. He told me to break your heart or he could withdraw his statement. I couldn't see you in prison. That's the last thing I want for you" Joey explained. Lauren exhaled deeply as she took this in.

"There was no other way?" Lauren questioned, finally looking as him as he had sat on her bed.

"There was no way I was being the perfect son, Lauren. You understand that don't you?" Joey asked, looking at her with great detail.

"I would of done it for you if the situation was reserved. Guess you don't feel the same for me" Lauren muttered under her breath.

"Don't you dare go there, just don't" Joey said, standing up, staring at her.

"What? Your so blinded by your hate for him you don't care who gets hurt" Lauren exclaimed, standing up.

"I thought you understand how I feel. What he has done. To me. To Alice. To Mum. He ruins life's. I heard about his affair with Kat Moon. Another family ruined but Derek doesn't care. As long as he gets what he wants" Joey told her, walking a little closer to her.

"I know! I really know. I just was hoping there was other way out of you breaking my heart so I could feel something. Anger. Hate. But I can't hate you, no matter what I do. Mum was right. It has been killing me" Lauren replied as Joey walked forward and tucked her hair behind her ear and pulled her into a hug.

"I lov-" Lauren pushed him away at this point, shaking her head.

"Don't. Don't say it. Not until I know your not gonna leave or break my heart again, please. I can't take it" Lauren told him, as tears fell. Joey sighed and gently brushed away her tears when something changed in the air. She looked at him as she held back the tears and she knew Joey felt it as he kissed her. Lauren gasped as she returned the kiss and then pulled away to look at him and his face reflected hers- hurt, lost and full of love. They didn't need words, just each other as they pulled off each others first layers of clothes and Joey picked her up, wrapping Lauren's legs around his waist as he carried her to her bed, placing her down, gently cradling her head as he kissed her, Joey's hand running down her sides as Lauren placed her hands under his top and pulled it off, their kiss breaking for a moment but their lips returned to each other once his t'shirt was off then came off Lauren's t'shirt. Joey lifted her slightly as he found the hooks of her bra and hook that off too as he kissed her neck, letting her down again. As Lauren's head hit the pillows, she moaned softly when Joey found her weak spot on her neck and her hands found his hair as he found her zipper and pulled down her jeans and kickers. Lauren gasped as Joey inserted a finger between her legs and leaving one hand in his hair and at the angle Lauren was at, she managed to rid him of his jeans and boxers. Joey's lips returned to hers briefly as he leaned his head against hers, looking in her eyes for permission and she nodded and he took his finger out and entered Lauren properly. She gasped loudly as Joey leaned down kiss her and they started to move slowly. Lauren was finding it hard to process all the feelings she was feeling right now. She gasped as they began to move faster and she was struggling to contain her emotions now. Lauren leaned up to kiss him again, trying to express every emotion she was feeling in that moment in the kiss.

"Lauren, your crying, what's wrong?" Joey asked, pulling away, slowing down his thrusts a little. Lauren sighed.

"I'm just happy that's all" She cried. Joey smiled at her, as he kissed her briefly as he rested his forehead on hers, as he picked up speed again. Lauren looked at the look in his eyes and she knew what he wanted to say, as their breathing got heavy and Lauren knew they were both close.

"Say it. Go on" Lauren told him, gently caressing his face.

"No, you said not to" Joey replied, sighing.

"I was wrong. I need to hear you say it" Lauren said, smiling a little.

"Oh, Lauren, I love you so much, I really do" Joey told her, as he collapsed into her as he climaxed and buried his head in her shoulder, his breathing loud.

"Good because I love you too" Lauren said, as she climaxed and sighed, falling back onto her pillows, trying to calm herself down...

They dressed in silence, smiling at each when they were fully dressed.

"I think Derek would of gone by now" Joey told Lauren. She nodded.

"Yeah so do I" Lauren replied, as she ran her hands through her hair to try and tame it which she managed and walked to her bedroom door and went out, Joey following her when Lauren saw Derek at the end of the hallway. She smirked to herself despite herself. Joey on the other hand, was staring at his father and Derek was exhaling deeply. They stayed like this for a moment when Lauren sighed and walked towards Joey, taking his hand.

"Come on, Joey, Dad will be wondering where we are" Lauren said, gently pulling him in the direction of the stairs. Joey nodded and followed her, with a backwards stare at Derek, who waited a moment then was hot on their heels.

Like I said, it's not perfect but I hope you enjoyed it. If you haven't seen the new Christmas promo, you need to see it :) xx


End file.
